


Other Memories

by Viva_La_Moon



Series: Clusterfuck Madness [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - X-Ray & Vav, Clusterfuck AU, Fake AH Crew AU, Hybrid AU, Ten Little Roosters AU, all the aus, current ones:, no really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viva_La_Moon/pseuds/Viva_La_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to the Clusterfuck! The idea was originally duct-taped together by the amazing lux--et--umbra on tumblr. </p><p>Its all starts when the crew from X-ray and Vav end up in Los Santos, it spirals into madness from there when other alternates appear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's not your fault

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who going to start this on an angsty note :D 
> 
> Seriously though, thanks anyone who is bothering to look at this. This is my first work being posted on this site and I hope you all enjoy.

He knows it isn't them. 

He knows the ones from his universe are dead. 

He just can't shake the feeling of their deaths being his fault. 

TLR Ryan was played to think this and now the guilt was suffocating him. When he first arrived, he was immediately filled with denial and fear when he saw two copies of Michael and Gavin standing there perfectly fine. He wouldn't let anyone near him, constantly pushing anyone who got to close for comfort. TLR Ryan would curl up in the same corner everyday, blocking the world out and occasionally repeating the same damn poem stuck in his head. 

No one was sure what was wrong with him. Most assumed that he was just another dangerous Ryan that you shouldn't anger, so he was left alone. 

 

  
He would sit there all by himself. 

 

Alternates started questioning the OGs to see if they knew. They of course knew, but didn't know how to help him. Until Gavin was fed up knowing he was letting someone be depressed. So he, as quietly as he could which isn't very quiet at all, walked up to TLR Ryan who was sitting on the floor facing the wall. 

"Hey Ryan." 

TLR Ryan's head snapped towards Gavin. He looked momentarily alarmed before his facial expression melted into a sleepy frown. He faced the wall again and muttered a weak 'go away'. Gavin sighed deeply, having expected this. 

"I don't know if you're going to listen or not to what I have to say, but please let me get it all out." Gavin tried. 

No response. No movement. 

At least he wasn't kicking him away, which was a good sign. Anything is better than nothing. 

"I know what you went through, and I never before realized how traumatizing it must have been. We just created Ten Little Roosters for a good laugh, and that must seem so messed up." 

TLR Ryan twitched. 

"I want you to know that none of it was your fault. Barbara was corrupted from the start, she tricked you. I can never know the amount of pain you feel, but I know one thing for sure. The Michael and Gavin from your universe really did care about you and know you wouldn't purposely hurt them." 

"It feels like I'm in the hole again, I can't breathe..." TLR Ryan muttered. Gavin paused, not really knowing how to respond, so he continued. 

"I care about you too, yeah I know I'm an alternate or a clone to you, but I really do care. You were smart and quick on your feet and got out of that mess. No matter how many times you will try to deny it, you were brave. I'm sure your Michael and Gavin are so proud to have known someone like you." 

TLR Ryan was shaking. 

"It's not your fault. I know they have forgiven you, knowing your thoughts. I'm sure....... I know one day you will see them again. For now, why don't we enjoy what we have?" 

TLR Ryan was still shaking, but had not moved from his spot. 

"Sorry, I not so good with words but I hope I got the point across." Gavin reluctantly walked away. 

TLR Ryan sprung up and dragged Gavin into a bone-crushing hug. He was sobbing and held onto Gavin like a life-line.

"T-thank you..... thank you so much....... you definitely get your point across." TLR Ryan continued to hug Gavin and cry. 

Gavin hugged back, content at making him happy somewhat. 

He's getting there. 

 

 

He'll get there.


	2. Wings are for Flying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FAHC Michael scoffed as Mogar looked at him suspiciously. 
> 
> "What? Those wings are stronger than they look."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as long as I wanted it to be, but it'll do for now

"Are you sure this is safe?"

 

"Positive."

 

"Really?"

 

"Just start flying, asshole."

 

It wasn't too cold outside, and the night breeze was the best to fly in since Hybrid Gavin might be shot down if he flew during the daytime. Besides, Los Santos was beautiful during the nighttime. That didn't improve the level of safety though.

FAHC Michael didn't care regardless, since he was the one who dared Hybrid Gavin to fly as high as he could while holding onto him.

Hybrid Ray watched skeptically as MK loomed over his shoulder with a camera, recording the entire ordeal.

"What was the purpose of this dare again?" Hybrid Ray asked, laughing quietly at Hybrid Gavin's twitching wings. He can't be that nervous.

"There is absolutely no way that he will be able to lift more than 2 feet off the ground." FAHC Michael replied with a little to much confidence.

"This is going is to end well." MK quipped but Michael just brushed him off.

 

"Alright, ya ready?"

 

"Ready as I will ever be."

 

"This is going to be a disaster."

 

"This has the potential of being perfect black-mail."

 

Gavin grabbed Michael and shot straight up in to the night sky. The terrified and amazed expression on Michael's face was enough to make the Mad King chuckle.

After Michael's amazement wore off panic began to settle in, and he... 

 

 

Well... 

 

...accidentally hit Hybrid Gavin in the face. Which caused Gavin to let go, and that did not end well. 

 

All Michael felt was a rush of cold air as he fell, with the burning in his throat that accompanied his screaming. Gavin felt a moment of panic, and tried to catch Michael. Only to have someone else catch him instead. 

Mogar had apparently come to check out what all the commotion was, and just at the right moment he caught Michael. Mogar looked at him questionably. 

 

"Mogar is confused on why imposter seeks such perilous endeavors." 

 

"Oh come on, I didn't know he could fly more than 2 feet off the ground!" Michael said averting his attention to Gavin, who had a sheepish look on his face. Meanwhile, Hybrid Ray is laughing his ass off and MK was smiling, camera still in hand. 

FAHC Michael scoffed as Mogar looked at him suspiciously. 

"What? Those wings are stronger than they look."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously though, any suggestions or writing tips?


End file.
